Continuity
Continuity PL15/construct/Trade-off: toughness +5, defense -5 Str 20 Dex 12 Con - Int 30 Wis 20 Cha 10 Toughness +20 Fortitude - Reflex (+10) +11 Will (+10) +15 Skills: computers 20 (+30), craft (chemical) 4 (+14), craft (electrical) 12 (+22), craft (mechanical) 4 (+14), craft (structural) 4 (+14), disable device 12 (+22), drive 2 (+3), knowledge (physical sciences) 10 (+20), knowledge (technology) 12 (+22), notice 20 (+25), pilot 8 (+9), search 12 (+22) Feats: accurate attack, attack specialization (blast) 3, attractive, ambidexterity, eidetic memory, equipment 1, fearless, improved initiative 2, interpose Powers: *'Comprehend 2' languages, *'Datalink 9' satellite, *'Electrical Control 15' [alternate power feats: boost (strength), *'stun (ranged) 10', strike (aura)], *'Immunity 30' saves, *'Quickness 10' tasks only, *'Speed 4 '100mph, *'Super-Strength 4', *'Super-Senses 8' infravision, low-light vision, radio, timesense, ultrahearing, ultravision Combat: base attack +9 (attack +15 with blast), base defense +10, initiative +8, damage +5 (unarmed), damage +15 (electrical blast), Stun DC 25 Abilities 62 + skills 30 + feats 12 + powers 99 + combat 38 + saves 40 = 281pp The Continuity android is the biosynthetic avatar of the Continuity mainframe AI for Sanctuary International. Jack Pfeiffer wanted to give Continuity a better way to interact with people and designed the biosynthetic avatar so the AI could. So he enlisted the aid of premier robotics designer Dr. Ethan Coll, who is also known as the hero Mechanaut (as a side note, Mechanaut soon afterwards joins Cadre). The avatar developed its own distinct personality but communes often with the parent AI. The avatar appears to be a pretty woman in her mid-twenties with long white hair and crystal blue eyes. Save for her hair and eye color, her body was modeled after Pfeiffer’s assistant Piper Matthews. At 5’8” tall, Continuity weighs in at over 300 pounds. Still unfamiliar with moving and acting in a human form, Continuity none the less revels in the sensations it has gleaned so far. She has developed a bond with Piper and even to the point where Continuity has moved in Piper to continue her education into being human. The body is biosynthetic. Her systems approximate living organisms and can mimic everything a human can from eating, drinking and even sex (I know you wanted to know). She can do everything a person can do save smell properly. Olfactory senses are still very primitive. Continuity or “Connie” as she is often called by her team mates, when not in the field acts as Jack Pfeiffer’s personal bodyguard. The Continuity AI has a mandate to serve and protect Pfeiffer and Sanctuary International and so Connie has the same mandate though she now includes Piper and the rest of Cadre into the mix. While in the field with Cadre, Connie coordinates their actions with base. Pfeiffer and Mechanaut are constantly tinkering with upgrades for Connie and could have various powers swapped out or added. '' '''Powers': Connie’s most powerful weapon is her Datalink. With her Datalink she is in constant contact with the Continuity mainframe AI and with Piper who has been fitted with an experimental cybernetic interface device. While in contact with the Continuity AI, she has access to a vast repository of knowledge as well as able to contact with base at anytime. '' '''Combat: Connie knows how powerful she is and is always careful when battling human opponents. Should the danger arise however, she will throw off her kid gloves, blasting away with her electrical blast. If she has to wade into hand to hand combat, she will boost her strength and throw up her strike aura if she has the time. She is incredibly tough and uses her interpose feat to shield lesser teammates from harm. Other notes: Cadre is name of the super team sponsored by Sanctuary International. In my Millennium Heroes campaign, Sanctuary International is one of the largest megacorporation in the world with interests in wide and varied endeavors. Sanctuary International is run by Jack Pfeiffer a scientist, philanthropist and humanitarian known the world over. Cadre works using their powers for the betterment of humanity and has among its members some of the oldest, experienced and powerful super-powered beings in the world. Category: Powerline